Of All The Things to Happen
by Sc00chin
Summary: Out of all the things to happen, Shadow did not expect himself to fall in love. And not just with anybody, but with an Iconic blue hedgehog. A Sonadow fic!


**Of All The Things to Happen**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Out of all the things that could happen, falling in love was not one that he was expecting to happen. Of course, he knows that could happen at some point, but what he couldn't have predicted was falling in love with his 'enemy'. Technically, they aren't enemies anymore, but for a long time, he has tried to kill him. Sonic The Hedgehog, of all people, it's Sonic that his heart desires.

Shadow sat inside his room, thoughts of this blue hedgehog would just not leave him alone. Those bright green eyes, bright red shoes, and vibrant blue quills are all that he can think about. Don't even get him going about that damn voice and those kind smiles. It made him angry, how could Sonic be so kind to him after everything that he has done and everything that he is? It just doesn't make any sense to him.

He had agreed to meet up with the team later that day, he believed for some sort of gathering, that is usually what it is about. Sometimes they would talk about what is going on around the world. What Eggman was up to, any sighting of wrongdoing really. It was that, or them just screwing around and being friends, either way, Shadow always went just in case there was something important for him to learn.

The meeting this time was being held as Sonic's residence, Shadow had been here a few times. A nice two-floor house with gentle blue and white colors. Inside it seemed to be pretty bare, which made sense, Sonic was always running around and traveling the world, what need would he have for many things? Of course, he had a lot of souvenirs from his adventures but really, that was all the clutter that could be found. Those attending the meeting from what he saw were: Knuckles, Tails, Amy...Silver surprisingly, Sonic and Himself. Not many others had chosen to show up it seems.

"Shadow!" The voice carries over the others, a voice he could recognize without any trouble. "Glad to see ya' buddy!" Sonic smiled and gently shoved shadows side.

"Sonic..." One word greetings, that is what he is best at. He never saw any reason to say anymore,"How...are you?" Not something that Shadow ever really asks, and he can tell that Sonic was surprised just by looking at his face.

"G-good!" He replies,"Yeah! Really good! How are you?" He adds a smile that Shadow did not believe could getting any wider appeared on the blue hedgehog's face.

What would he say to the other...conflicted? embarrassed? angry? "Im-" he pauses thinking, he did not want the blue hedgehog to worry about him,"alright" he decides to say.

A gentle pat on the arm is what he got in return, it made butterflies flutter in his gut,"Good! I am always happy to hear that you are doing okay"

The meeting had gone by rather quickly, nothing seemed to be really happening as far as he could tell. Some reported that Eggman seemed to be on the move but none of the others seemed to know exactly why. So essentially, they wanted to make sure that everyone was at least looking out.

Everything was fine, everything was just fine until Amy planted a kiss right on Sonic's cheek. If he could have a reason as to why it made him so angry he would tell you, but there just wasn't any logical reason. He began to leave, fists clenched to the point his gloves showed his knuckles.

"See you Shadow!"

Shadow slammed the door to the house not even bothering to reply. He made it back to his place within minutes, a small house with monotone colors inside it, surprisingly well kept. Well, it wouldn't stay that way after how Shadow is feeling. Loud crashes and glass breaking is all that could be heard.

Shadow screamed as loud as he could, he slammed his fists into a mirror, the glass shattering and cutting his knuckles, but he didn't stop. Punch after punch he just screamed and cried.

That damn blue hedgehog! Does he even fucking know what he is doing to him!?

Not much time had passed and Shadow found himself on the ground, calm. It wasn't a nice kind of clam, he found himself exhausted and weary from his outburst. He sighed, crimson eyes rolling around the room observing the mess that he had just made.

Just as he was about to get up, rough rapid knocking could be heard on his door-...Perhaps if he could just stay silent They would go away.

"Shadow?" is that-,"You in there?" It could only be the iconic blue hedgehog, the one who had stolen his heart, is right at his door. He cursed under his breath and scattered to get back on his feet, his ears folding at the sound of glass being slid against the ground. He hopes the other Hedgehog wouldn't hear it, should he answer?

No.

Look at this place, it is a mess...and he doesn't look the most presentable- before it was just the fact that he had dark circles under his eyes but now his quills were all about and his own blood stained the glass and his knuckles. No, he can't let Sonic see him like this.

"Are you- in there?"

...

...

...

...

"Okay-"

He is gone.

Shadow let out a sigh again looking at the mess he had made. He sighed leaning against the wall in his bathroom and then slid down pulling his knees to his chest and hands to his face

"What am I going to do?"

/Alright I hope this is okay. I haven't really done A fanfic for a while. I wanted to make a Sonadow cause mmm. that ship./


End file.
